The Music of Winter
by hollylollipop1724
Summary: When Jack Frost meets a strange girl named Tree who is the Spirit of Music he becomes close friends with her arguing and having fun until the Guardians come and say they need their help. Will Jack and Tree be friends in the end or will it crash and burn? ( I know stupid summary)
1. Drowning

**So this is my new fan fiction hope you like it don't own anything just the characters I made.**

Tree Pov

"Get your hands off me!" I yelled at my sister who had a handful of my red thick hair in her hands. "Well drop the attitude Tree!" Lauren my older sister snapped at me gripping my hair tighter. Oh I wanted to punch her. "That's it I'm taking your ability of flight until you learn not to have an attitude with me!"…No she couldn't, she wouldn't.

"You can't do that!" I yelled knowing she can. And she did. "I HATE YOU!" I yelled tears filling my eyes "I'm leaving and never coming back!" I screamed. Running to my room I slammed my door and started sobbing uncontrollably. I grabbed my backpack stuffing random things inside. I grabbed my iPod and headphones my music necklace my mother gave to me before she died and my sketchbook. I put on my jacket and backpack grabbed my guitar and headed down stairs. I snuck past the large living room where my sister who is violently making out with my 16 year old ex boyfriend. To me this is gross because it's my sister like really. I ran out the front door I would have jumped out the window and flown but my ability of flight has been taken away by my no good sister. I ran as fast as I could feeling the cold wind crash against my face face. Each breathe I took, that filled my lungs made me feel stronger, more powerful, faster. I ran into some thick woods, It is winter time and I love it so much. I yelled to they sky "Yeaaahhh!" smiling and laughing I felt free. Running past trees and jumping over roots I jumped on something slick I slid around when I finally stopped I noticed where I was. A frozen pond. I could hear laughing nearby I think there is a town nearby. I tried to walk across the pond which did not work I ended up falling on my ass. When I finally pulled myself up thats when I heard it, a low rumbling crack, I turned around sharply. The ice was breaking….

Jack Frost Pov

I was having a snowball fight with a few of the local kids. Kids are the only ones who can see me, I am the Winter Spirit after all.

"Jack, Jack! did you hear that?" asked one of the kids named Meagan.

"Hear what?" I asked confused I hadn't heard anything strange to cause anyones attention.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" It was like for help but sorta high pitched. Someone was in trouble. It came from the woods. I ran towards the thick woods telling Meagan to wait till I came back. I didn't have to run far until I noticed a tall slim girl standing on a frozen pond. She was standing still with her back towards me.

"Do you need help?" I asked amused by the girls' frantic actions. She turned around sharply and gave me a rude attitude look.

I'm not a damsel in distress I have this under control." She said annoyed. I snickered under my breath then the ice cracked a little more. The girl jumped which made me snicker a little louder. "Wait how can you see me!? Either you are one huge kid or you a-a-are another spirit….. like me."

"Three things yes I am a spirit not a kid who looks like they are 17. Second if you are a spirit why don't you just fly off the ice. And third yes it clearly looks like you have this under control." I laughed while the girl gave me a mean look again. then she screamed like a shriek. The girl fell into the water. I waited a few seconds thinking she would come backup. But she didn't. "Oh no" I said to myself "She can't swim….

Tree Pov

I fell in the water. This really sucks I have no clue how to swim. I thrashed around I opened my eyes everything was a blur. Water filled my nose it started to burn.I needed air.I couldn't hold my breath any longer I gasped hopping for air but water filled my mouth. The it rushed into my lungs. My brain began to fry my body ached. Then everything went black.

I slowly opened my eyes. I coughed harshly water trickled out of my mouth. Everything was blurry. I could make out two figures then everything came to focus. A boy who had snow white hair that shined in the moonlight and his eyes were a pale blue that hypnotized you it you stared to long.. The second person was a young girl. She had blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Is she ok Jack?" The young girl asked. She looked worried I closed my eyes my head was throbbing.

"I think so." Said the White haired boy in a curious tone.

"Where am I?" I asked making sure I didn't swear because a little kid was around. "Who are you?"

"Im Jack Frost but you can call me Jack. I'm the Winter Spirit. And you are?" Jack asked with a smirk on his face.

"I'm Trina but you can call me Tree I am the Spirit of Music." I said opening one eye. My head still hurt bad. I tried to sit up but ended up falling back down into the snow. I usually love the snow but when your soaking wet it is awful. I begin to shiver slightly but it gets worse. Then everything hit me what have I done. I left my home I have no place to go where am I going to go next. Tears began to swell in my eyes.

"Hey are you ok Tree?" Jack asked looking concerned. Was he actually worried about me?

"No not really I have no place to go I ran away from home because I got in a fight with my no good for nothing sister. I'm freezing and I can't move without getting a head splitting headache so honestly no." I tried not to snap I rubbed my eyes with my jacket sleeve.

"Jack you have to help her." Said the blonde girl who has sat there quietly the whole time. She looked at Jack with desperate eyes.

"Well since you are so concerned about her I will help her." Jack said winking at the girl and glancing at me with a warm smile. "Meagan go back to the other kids its getting late I will help Tree I promise."

"Ok Jack I will see you later!" She yelled turning back waving while walking off.

"So your going to help me? And how will you do that?" I asked with a smirk not expecting the answer.

"Well I guess you have to come home with me." Jack said picking me up bridal style.

"What!?" I yelled in a dramatic way….

**Thanks guys for reading I think chapter 2 will be out soon. :D And I don't own anything except Tree Lauren and Meagan so far. Pllllleeeeeaaassseee Leave a review of any feed back it takes two seconds and I would really like to know what you think! **


	2. Facing the Fears

**Ok so I fall asleep after publishing the story I was already in a very bad mood. (Just broke up with my boyfriend) And honestly I expect for this story to get no attention. So about 30 min later someone has already followed and favorites my story. When I wake up I have three favorites three followers and two reviews. I don't think you guys know how much this means to me. *tears up a little* WEll I will shut up now and let you read the story.**

**(P.s Thanks MCRDanime AND ivy clan moon blossom for the review and Guests too I fell strange saying Guest haha. And everyone else who reviewed while writing this.)**

" You know this could be counted as sexual harassment." Tree said looking up at Jack who was carrying her bridal style.

"How? I'm helping you not sexually touching you." Jack started smiling slightly glancing down at Tree.

"Well your taking me to your house when I can't walk at all I can't even feel my legs so you could easily eat me." Tree said in a confident tone.

"But eating you has nothing to do with sexual harassment." Jack sounded confused. "Any ways I don't live alone I live with two older girls who make me pay rent in the strangest ways." Jack said in a softer tone. When he said this Tree felt a little jealous. Tree kept quiet until the reached a small house.

"How could thee people live in this small place." Tree thought to herself. Jack walked up to the door and balanced on one foot and rang the door bell with his foot. After about thirty seconds a small old lady came to the door.

" Jack! Why are you all wet? And who is this, why is she all wet too? Oh whatever come in and warm up you must be frozen." The old lady said smiling and snickering to herself. Jack walked inside the house. "The house is a lot bigger on the inside than it is on the outside." Tree thought.

Jack walked into the living room of the house and sat Tree down on the couch. Another girl walked into the room she looked about thirty years old. "Jack who's this and why are you all wet?" She sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"Jack would you care to explain?"said the old lady taking a seat in the old rocking chair. Jack explained how he found Tree and how she fell in the water and he saved her.

When Jack finished the story Tree jumped in. "I'm Tree the spirit of music he forgot to mention that. I ran away from home after me and sister got into a huge fight." She felt nervous.

"Well since we are introducing ourselves I'm Agetha but you can call me Grandmother Willow." Grandmother Willow is the spirit of wisdom. She has a funny creative attitude. "Tiffany-May get your but in here and stop worrying about those darn dishes we have a guest over." Grandmother Willow snapped at the door that lead to the kitchen.

A tall thin girl appeared she had dark silky hair and dark chocolate eyes. "She was the thirty year old girl I saw before, that's hat Jack meant when he said he lived with two older girls.

"Hello my name is Tiffany pleasure to meet you Tree." Tiffany smiled.

"Grandmother Willow we kinda have a problem Tree can't walk she can't move her legs at all." Jack said worried glancing at Tree who laid motionless.

"Well lets have a look shall we." Grandma Willow

got up and walked over to Tree and looked at her legs. "Well I'm surprised they aren't frozen off because you are wearing shorts. But looking at the bruises that are forming you hit your legs pretty hard on some big chunks of ice. So nothing to bad just some nerve damage nothing to bad should be better by tomorrow with a little bit of healing potions and a hot bath . Jack go help Tree up to the spare bedroom please the poor dear can hardly move." Grandma Willow dramatically waved her hands around.

Jack walked over to Tree and she put her arm around his neck and stumbled up. Jack put his arm around Tree's waist and they walked up the stairs together. "Tree. If you don't mind me asking why did you run away from home?" Jack said stopping on the stairs looking at Tree with an expression that made her unsure of what he was feeling.

"I left home because me and my sister were fighting, she was telling me it was my fault that my father left and my mother died. That it was all my fault. I didn't even know my father and my mother loved me and my sister so much but we are still not sure why she died. But it was like making my worst nightmare come true and all my nightmares are coming true. Drowning, my mother dying, my sister wanting to hurt me, and I thought maybe if I ran away from my fears the wouldn't haunt me but I was wrong." Tree looked at the ground sadly she was afraid tears swelled in her eyes, she sniffled using her sleeve to wipe away the tears.

Then she felt arms wrap around her. It was Jack. His body was cool but in a strange way warm. She cried into his shoulder feeling like an idiot. "Why can't I control my emotions?" Tree thought to herself.

"I promise I won't let anything hurt you." Jack wrapped his arms tighter around Tree.

"Thank you." Tree mumbled into Jack's shoulder. after a minute when Tree pulled herself together they made it up the stairs she sat down on the bed. " I think I'm capable of making it to the bathroom and into the bathtub Jack." Tree said in her joking tone.

"Oh such a shame." said Jack sarcastically they both laughed. Jack left the room and went into his own bedroom.

Tree leaned against the wall shuffling into the bathroom she stood in front of the mirror all the makeup she wore had come off from the pond accident. She threw off her jacket and T-shirt. She turned on the water for the bath tub. She slid off her shorts and underwear and took off her bra. When she stepped into the hot water it felt like her legs were on fire and being stabbed at the same time. When she slid her whole body in she felt very relaxed.

**Ok so yeaaaa chapter 2 haha please review and leave feedback :D It makes me happy I made a ROTG video don't know when I will post it on youtube though. **


	3. Promise?

**WEll My long weekend is over so I won't be able to post every day or two I will try to post at least once a week ( I like to write in class :3) and hopefully I can do two a week but it is whatever works out. :D And if you have any suggestions please review and pllleeeaaasssee leave feedback it helps a lot so I can make these chapters better. Ok well I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) **

Normal POV

While Tree was taking her bath Grandma Willow and her daughter Tiffany were talking in the kitchen. "I think Tree is…" Grandma Willow said not finishing her sentence.

"Jack won't be happy to hear this and after he just defeated Pitch." Tiffany said looking down at the dishes in the sink. "But Tree said she had a sister, and not meaning to snoop around but I heard her talking to Jack about her nightmares coming true. And how she never knew her father but her sister did. Do you think the sister might be the problem and Tree is just the first victim. Because when her sister finds out about this power she has Tree won't be the only one suffering." Tiffany sighed feeling sympathy for Tree.

"So Tree and her sister are Pitch's daughters." said Grandma Willow. "I don't have the heart to tell Jack or Tree yet. The fight Tree is going to fight won't be easy, we need to contact the Guardians. But not yet we will try and keep an eye on Tree's sister. And I wanna see Jack and Tree fall in love!" Grandma Willow and Tiffany laughed.

Tree sat on her bed looking at the stack of clothes that has a note on it that read "Here are some night clothes to sleep in, we can go shopping tomorrow if your legs don't hurt. Hope you sleep well .

- Tiffany and Grandma Willow"

Tree slipped on the night clothes and shuffled her way into bed she brought the covers close to her face and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Jack POv

I opened my bedroom door and quietly walked past Tree's room. She was asleep. I smiled from how peaceful she looked. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen where I found Tiffany and Grandma Willow. "Jack you know you need to pay rent tonight. It is a full moon." Said Grandmother Willow as I grabbed a green apple and took a bight out of it.

" I know I know I was about to leave and do that." I said with my mouth full taking another bight.

"Don't talk with your mouth full" Grandmother Willow said hitting me upside the head with her cane. She didn't hit hard but it still hurt. In the kitchen I grabbed a jar and walked out the back door and walked into the woods. I walked to the deeper parts and found a tall tree. I climbed up and sat on the tallest branch. I sat quietly and then a small orb of blue light passed by fast. I sat very still and waited about an our the orb mocked me each time I tried to catch it. The orb finally came back and slowly passed by. I quietly opened the lid to the jar and snatched the orb.

"I gotcha, this should be enough moon light for Grandmother Willow." I said climbing down the tree and walking on the cold ground. I decided to walk around for a little bit before I went home.

Tree's Dream OoOOOOOooooOOoOoOo

Where am I? I looked around. I was in a field everything was dead. In the distance I saw a large orange circus tent. behind me were thick woods. I stood quietly and then I heard footsteps coming from the woods. A small girl walk up to me she wore a white dress with it looked liked dirty on her dress and legs. She wore a white veil and I could not see her face. She tilted her head up as if she was looking at me. She moved her veil to reveal her face. She has a large grin from ear tot ear and her teeth were sharp and covered with blood. She didn't have any eyes and blood dripped out of the sockets. I stood there with fright couldn't move. I shook slightly then more footsteps then children laughing. I couldn't stand it I turned and ran. I didn't know where I was running to but I ran I screamed as I looked behind me and the children were chasing me but they were crawling in a distorted way. I ran faster. The large tent I had seen was close I thought I could hide in there. I ran through the orange flaps it was pitch black.

A spot light came on. It shined on top of me I shielded my eyes from the bright light. "WELCOME!" said a voice that I knew "Pitch…" Dim lights came on in the tent. the stands were filled with children like the ones that were chasing me. There was a tight rope and trapeze things.

"Now if you would please go to the tight rope we need to get this show on the road don't we?" said Pitch I couldn't see where he was. I didn't move.

"No!" I said in a firm tone. I stood my ground but then my breath got knocked out of me and I was on the floor. Blood dripped from my lip. I coughed and got up.

" Now don't retaliate just climb up the latter like a good girl." Said Pitch. I climbed the latter and stood on the platform.

"I'm not doing this." I said with fear in my voice

"Oh but you will." SAid Pitch I turned around sharply.

"Don't come any closer or I'll …. I'll." I said trying to sound brave.

"Or what?" Said a familiar voice the person behind me wasn't pitch. The was persons face was covered by a dark hood. When the person moved the hood back. It was Jack.

"Jack don't come closer I'm going to fall." I said desperately.

" Time to fly Tree." Said Jack in a dark tone and then he pushed me of the ledge."

" Jack!" I shrieked as I fell.

Jack POV.

I walked in the door of the house it seemed like everyone was asleep. Then I heard Tree Scram "Jack!" I ran up the stairs to her room she was laying in bed dreaming I ran to her and shook her violently.

"Tree wake up, wake up its just a bad dream." I said to her still shaking her. She stopped screaming and opened her eyes. She was trembling in my hands.

" Jack, oh Jack It was awful I have never been so terrified in my life." She said tears filling her eyes. She was trying to hold them back. "There were creepy children and Pitch was there a-a-and you tried to kill me. Oh Jack it was awful." I was shocked I pulled her closer and she snuggled closer. The once tough girl was afraid of a bad dream.

"It's ok now nothing is going to hurt you." I said running my hand threw her damp hair.

"Promise?" She said looking up at me.

"Promise" I said smiling at her and she smiled back.


	4. Update HELP!

**Hey guys! I know it has been way to long and im REALLLLYYYYY sorry. I have been on writer's block and have no idea on how I want to continue the story and I read over everything. I HAVE HORRIBLE GRAMMAR! so please review your ideas I really need them. Thanks hopefully I will have a new chapter up soon! :)**


End file.
